I Can Hear Everything
by 33Sheep33Sheep
Summary: Who knew that over the past year, well, sixteen years that Hinata was blind? Blind from birth, and yet, he never told anyone except for his family and friends in junior high school. And Hinata was going to keep it that way, keep it a secret. But that didn't exactly happen... Hinata Shouyou x Kageyama Tobio! YAOI! Please review if you like!


**Just a short fanfic I thought up. Also, this is AU where Hinata is blind and Kageyama is extremely perceptive.**

* * *

Who knew that over the past year, well, sixteen years that Hinata was blind? Blind from birth, and yet, he never told anyone except for his family and friends in junior high school. Who knew that the spiker/decoy/middle blocker from the Karasuno volleyball team was blind and was almost always receiving Kageyama's god like tosses successfully? Hinata's reason for not telling the people on the volleyball team was simple; he didn't want them to think that he wouldnt be able to play while he was blind. He didnt want Kageyama to stop tossing to him and think he was lame and a waste of his time. That, and the fact that Hinata could basically see without eyes. Hinata had the best hearing, memory and spacial awareness out of anyone he knew. It would take an optometrist to figure out the kid had been blind since the day he arrived in the earth.

And Hinata was going to keep it that way, keep it a secret. But that didn't exactly happen...

It was quite stupid actually, he should have thought up some intellegent excuse. Albeit, it was too late now. Hinata and Kageyama had failed their Japanese exam and were forced to help out with the school magazine. Hinata was fine with computers, the problem was that his job was to sort out pictures and choose ones that _looked_ good.

Hinata was blind.

The teacher behind the school magazine was extremely strict and probably wouldn't care if Hinata was a head in a jar, he would have to do his job.

A few times, Hinata tried to get Kageyama to do his job so he coukd write instead but Kageyama was just as stubborn, if not more than the school magazine teacher.

"Please, Kageyama," Hinata pleaded for the fourth time. He knew he sounded pathetic but he really didn't want _anyone_ to find out about his disability, not even Kageyama.

"Why?" Kageyama asked with a glare, "sorting out pictures is much easier than writing."

"It isnt," Hinata muttered. Hinata turned his head to the computer screen, he sat there with a pout and did nothing. Kageyama finally gave up and started sorting through the pictures without notifying Hinata. Hinata could hear the click of his (yes, he can tell who's mouse is being used) mouse and Hinata flipped his head.

"Is that you, Kageyama?" Hinata blurted out. _Crap!_ He just made a really huge mistake. Hinata could feel the scepticism emitting from Kageyama's assumedly confused and amused face.

"What? Are you blind or something, dumbass?" Kageyama asked. Hinata sighed. Oh well, goodbye volleyball T.T

"I can't see. I havent been able to see my whole life," Hinata explained. Kageyama saw Hinata's serious face but he still wasnt convinced.

"Yeah, right? How would you be able to play volleyball blind?" Kageyama scoffed, it was a little amusing to think about, though not impossible.

"I can _feel_ and _hear_ everything," Hinata said seriously.

"Cover your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Hinata covered his eyes. Kageyama held up two hands.

"How many fingers am i holding uo?" Kageyama questioned. Hinata rolled his eyes at the childish game he was about to play.

"Four," Hinata said. Kageyama hummed in approval. He only held up one hand this time.

"Five," Hinata said. The last one made Hinata chuckle, he was trying to trick him.

"A fist," Hinata smirked. Hinata could tell Kageyama was impressed but he didnt physically show it.

"So, you really are blind... Why didn't you tell us?" Kageyam asked, obviously meaning the volleyball team.

"Because you guys would kick me out," Hinata paused, "-and because you would stop tossing to me."

Hinata felt Kageyama blush.

"As if I would stop tossing to you, dumbass," Kageyama muttered, but Hinata heard, he heard everything. Hinta also blushed and smiled brightly.

"I'm glad," Hinata said and gathered Kageyama into a blind hug.

* * *

 **I love KageHina fluff toooo much! It's just my absolute favourite! Hope you enjoyed, please review if you liked it!**


End file.
